


The Cop And The Android

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cyborgs, F/F, Femslash, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: In the year 2119, New York has the highest crime rate of any city in the United States, to combat this Mayor Marlene Dawson signs a spending bill for 11.6 billion dollars for fortifications to the NYPD, which includes the purchase of 23 Cybernetic Police Officers built by the American Cybergenetics company at a cost of 2.6 million dollars each.Will the addition of these new non-human officers be enough to curb the violence and save the city of New York from total anarchy?





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~The Cop And The Android

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter One: City Of Chaos

 The year is 2119 and the American city of New York city has fallen into utter chaos, due to the astronomical spike in crime across the once peaceful city, the overworked and undermanned NYPD'S Special Victims Unit struggles to keep up with the rampant criminal activity, from 2110 to now there have been a total of three hundred rapes, murders, and kidnappings all over the city.

Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit wipes the sweat from her forehead after walking out of one of the interrogation rooms following an interrogation of a rape suspect,

The suspect gloated about how he beat, tortured,and raped his twenty-six year-old female neighbor.After getting the confession from the suspect, Olivia put it in the case file before giving it to one of her detectives, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola to take to Casey Novak, the Assistant District Attorney, Fin and his partner, Dominic "Sonny" Carisi took the file over to Casey Novak's office, but before the two men could reach the ADA's office, an armored BMW 745i Hovercruiser raced up beside  their cruiser, a window came down and a silver E-460 Automatic laser pistol came out of the open window and began firing on the two detectives.

Carisi screams as he wrenched the guy he loved like a big brother slump over in a heap, blood pouring from the high intensity, precision laser shots,

Fin, who was nearest to the weapon, as he was on the passenger side was not twice, once in his left shoulder  and once in the left side of his neck,

 "Fin!!!" Carisi screamed as he wrenched the steering wheel hard to the right on an attempt to evade the shooters, but to no avail.

The BMW Hovercruiser cut in front of Carisi and Fin's cruiser, a masked man and woman jump out of the BMW and run over to the damaged vehicle, the woman opens the passenger side door, she reached in and takes the now blood-stained file from Fin, who is in grave shape, the man points the E-460 at Carisi and blasted the young cop four times in the chest and abdomen, smiling when he slumped down against the steering wheel, the duo then turns and strolls back to their Hovercruiser before driving away.

Olivia tapped nervously on her desk as she waited for Fin and Carisi to come back from Casey's office. Suddenly, Patrol Officer Patrice Glass frantically charged into Olivia's office and salutes the Lieutenant before removing her helmet, her auburn hair and her lightly freckled skin was drenched in sweat.

 "Lieutenant Benson, we have a code 30 and a Code 31," she says after sucking in a mouthful of air, 

Olivia nearly leapt from her seat, her thoughts instantly going to Fin and Carisi.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia ran outside, followed closely by Officer Glass, the women rushed to where several other uniformed officers and Melinda Warner were standing by a damaged Hovercruiser, Melinda sees Olivia and tells for Patrice to keep Olivia back, Liv was having none of it however, she pushed through the foursome of bodies before she gets to Melinda and the body that was in the passenger seat covered by a blood-stained sheet, 

 "Who?" Liv asked simply,

Keeping her silence, Melinda pulls the sheet back, revealing Fin's still form to Olivia,

 


End file.
